fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
Shiro (シノノメ Shinonome in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Yasuaki Takumi in the Japanese version, and by Kaiji Tang in the English version. Profile Shiro is the son of Ryoma and the cousin of Kiragi as well as one of the grandchildren of Sumeragi. In his Paralogue, Shiro departs from his Deeprealm and ends up in a barren desert in the real world. Upon entering, Tarba ambushes him and threatens to kill him if he does not give up his equipment. Shiro refuses and prepares to fight Tarba and his gang. Fortunately, Ryoma and the Avatar's forces arrive, after receiving word from Shiro's caretakers that he had gone without a trace. Ryoma is upset that Shiro left his Deeprealm but focuses on routing the bandits first. After the battle, Shiro is shocked that he is actually part of the Hoshido royal family, as while growing up, he was never notified of his royal status. Ryoma tells him that it was for his own safety due to the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Despite this, Ryoma allows Shiro to come along so he can learn more, as Shiro admits to Ryoma that he was taught to fight, and not to kill. Personality Shiro has a foolhardy personality, despite being a very skilled fighter. When he sees a challenge, he rushes in without giving a second thought. As a result, he often puts himself in danger. However, he is extremely friendly, sociable and easy to get along with, as seen in his many supports, and is open minded and accepting of people with unique traits such as Nina. He is also extremely fond of chicken, as seen in his supports with Selkie and Rhajat. Taking a role of elder brother to some of the children, In his supports with a non-sibling male Kana, Shiro attempts to cheer him up because due to the rain Kana can't go outside and play; With female Kana, he takes on the role of a big brother, giving her piggyback rides and spinning her around in circles, much to her delight; In his supports with Kiragi he helps his younger cousin with hunting by doing the heavy lifting; And in his C support with Midori he helps her out with the large amount of herbs she picked and can't move. He also has a quick-thinking and reckless mindset, as shown in his supports and paralogue. He attempts to fight Tarba's gang when he's ambushed even though he is not experienced enough to handle them. During Shiro's C Support with his father Ryoma, he unintentionally tells him that he only trained in the use of Naginatas so that he could beat him in a duel, knowing that lances beat swords in combat. He also asks his mother for proof that his father truly cares for her, as he does not believe so because Ryoma is rarely around them. He is a bit insecure about inheriting the throne of Hoshido because he believes that he is not capable enough to rule the kingdom. Primarily, his father is one of the most capable and popular men in the kingdom. Compared to his father, he feels that he does not have as much talent. Therefore, he suggests to the Avatar that they should inherit the throne of Hoshido after his father's rule. Though unlike his Nohrian counterpart, Siegbert, his insecurity is less apparent and he doesn't worry himself to death about it. In the end, he changes his mind to dedicate himself to train hard, so he can inherit the throne and Raijinto. As stated in his surge quote, he apparently has lucky smallclothes. His Birthday is August 22, and he is the strongest arm wrestler out of everyone in the army. In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy Xenologue 16 - Heirs of Fate 2: Realms Collide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are Shiro's default growth rates. To get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Ryoma's growth rates + Mother's growth rates + Shiro's growth rates) ÷ 3 + Class growth rates. |50% |50% |0% |40% |35% |35% |45% |30% |} Note: These are base growths without class growths added. Mother: |53% |48% |15% |40% |40% |40% |40% |28% |} Note: These are for the Avatar's default growth rates. |50% |30% |18% |35% |38% |45% |30% |38% |} |43% |50% |13% |50% |48% |38% |30% |38% |} |45% |45% |3% |45% |45% |38% |40% |30% |} Note: Add 10% to all growths if Shiro inherits the Aptitude skill from Mozu. |40% |38% |8% |45% |40% |35% |45% |25% |} |43% |53% |5% |43% |45% |30% |33% |30% |} |48% |28% |33% |45% |25% |35% |35% |38% |} |45% |35% |0% |35% |48% |38% |30% |35% |} |45% |45% |10% |40% |38% |38% |43% |30% |} |45% |58% |0% |30% |43% |33% |35% |35% |} |45% |28% |33% |33% |45% |53% |30% |35% |} |50% |50% |13% |45% |45% |30% |40% |38% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Sophie *Midori *Caeldori *Selkie *Mitama *Rhajat *Nina (Revelation only) *Ophelia (Revelation only) Other Supports *Ryoma *Shiro's Mother *The Avatar (Male) *Kiragi *Asugi *Kana (Male) (Can also be his son or brother) *Siegbert (Revelation only) *Shigure - If Shiro is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Shiro will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Shiro will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Shiro/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Shiro - Raw Talent : The headstrong prince spent many years abroad, seeking knowledge. When he returned from his travels, he was barely recognizable and eventually succeeded Ryoma as a wise and just king. ; Shiro and Midori : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Shiro and Nina : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. Etymology Shiro (白) is Japanese for "White", matching the nickname of Hoshido in the Japanese version, the White Night Kingdom. The name Shiro (四郎) also means "fourth son". Shinonome is the name of a Japanese destroyer boat as well an an area of Koto, Japan. When written in Kanji (東雲) it means daybreak. Trivia *Shiro shares a few similarities with Ephraim, one of the lords of Sacred Stones. They're both heirs to their kingdom, revel in combat and seeking strong foes, passionate about their goals, tend to charge straight into battle, a bit rebellious and their main weapon is the lance. *Shiro shares his English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, with Odin and Ignatius. *Shiro was voted the 23rd most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. **Shiro is also the most popular Hoshido male child character in the official character poll. *In the Heirs of Fate DLC, Shiro inherits Raijinto from Ryoma. **Shiro is the only one of the royal children who inherits a weapon that cannot be used in his base class or its promotions. ***Because of this, his class was changed to Swordmaster to make him able to wield Raijinto. *Despite the Swordmaster class not been accessible from his default class of Spear Fighter, Shiro shares Ryoma's unique Swordmaster model. Gallery Shiro's Raijinto reacting to Yato..png|Artwork of Shiro's Raijinto reacting to Yato. Cipher Shinonome.png|Shiro as a Spear Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Shiro.png|Shiro as a Spear Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Shinonome confession.jpg|Shiro's confession scene. Heirs_of_Fate_DLC_Shiro_and_Ryoma.png|CG artwork of Shiro reunited with his father, Ryoma in the Heirs of Fate DLC FEF Shinonome Twitter Icon.png|Shiro's official twitter icon. Shinonome_portrait.png|Shiro's portrait. FEF Shinonome My Room Model.png|Shiro's Private Quarters model. Shinonome.png|Possible hair colors for Shiro Shinonome Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Shiro's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters